First Times
by MadameDegrassi4587
Summary: Clare has never been in a relationship, and is about to find out time after time what its like, as she experiences her firsts...ooc, but this DOES contain LOTS of Eclare! :-
1. First Real Crush

**So I have decided to start another new story! I wasn't really planning on it, but after speaking to one of my reviewers (the name will stay anonymous) I felt very inspired to write this. It might sound similar to "45 Things we do Together" but its going to be very different. You might like it, you might not, but either way give it a try ;-)**

**This story is slightly ooc for both Eli and Clare personality wise, and I am not basing any of this off of what's happened so far on the show! This whole story WILL be in Clare's POV. It's based off a true story, and by that I think we ALL have been there before, or anyone who hasn't will someday.**

**Enjoy ;-)**

"First Times"

Chapter 1: First real crush

_(Clare Edwards-14 years old, Eli Goldsworthy-15 years old.)_

I have always been so shy around boys. I'm of course at that awkward age, where everything happens. Most of the girls in my school are already taken by some boy. They walk in the halls hand in hand, snuggled up in the cafeteria, or sneaking kisses.

I myself feel very pressured when I see this, but at the same time I cant help but wonder what is it like? I want to know what it is like to be in a relationship. I want to have a special someone to call my boyfriend. I want to know what its like to hold hands, hold each other, whisper endless sweet things to each other, cuddle, and just about everything I know of in a relationship.

But what I really wanted was that first kiss. A first kiss is always so special to every girl. My whole life I dreamt that I would get my first kiss.

I sighed as I walked down the hallway, and gazed at him. Yes you are correct, there is a him. His name is Elijah Goldsworthy. My best friend since grade 6.

Eli means so much to me. We met in 7 grade honors English, at Degrassi Jr High. I didn't know anyone considering I had transferred from a parochial school, so I walked into that classroom terrified as hell. I was the first to walk into that classroom, and the minute I sat in my chair, I started bawling. Eli took a seat right in front of me and got at my level. He asked, "Hey, Hey, what's wrong?"

I had told him about how I was just scared and didn't know anyone, and he giving the best first impression stood up and held out his arms to hug me. From there we became friends, and within that week I started to develop feelings for him.

Today we are still very close friends, and are almost inseparable, but sadly he is taken by Imogen Moreno. Spoiled skinny little harajuku girl who wants everything to go her way.

Before I could even try to walk over to Eli, Imogen pushed me out of the way and ran over to Eli to give him a hug and kiss.

I frowned and walked away towards the outside.

XXXXX

I sat on the bench and covered my teary eyed face. I just can't take the fact that the boy who I like is already with someone else. He doesn't even know that I like him more than a friend. I'm just hopeless.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Clare?"

I removed my hands from my face and looked up at the voice. It was Eli. Oh crap how am I going to explain this? I stayed silent and just looked at him with my sad eyes.

Eli moved his hand off of my shoulder. "Why are you crying?" He asked casually.

I looked at his as if he was stupid and shook my head and got off the bench walking away from him.

Eli followed me, and grabbed my wrist. "No, don't you walk away from me." He pulled my arm slightly.

I stopped and gave him a hurt look. "Why? All you ever do is ditch me for your girlfriend!" I raised my voice of anger and snatched my wrist out of his grip.

Eli stopped in his track and gave me a hurt look back. "Really? Cause I was just about to tell you that Imogen cheated on me, and that I broke up with her."

My face turned to shock. "Oh. I-I'm sorry." I walked over to him and tried to wrap my arms around him to hug him, but he pushed me off."

"An I was going to ask if we could go see a movie." He continued looking the other way.

"B-but we still ca." I got cut off by him.

"No if that's really how you're going to act, then no. Just forget it." He said sternly and walked away.

XXXXX

I sat at the dot with my other friend Adam, drinking a latte.

"Hey everything alright?" he asked. "You're being awfully quiet."

I smiled small. "Eli's mad at me."

"What happened? You know he just broke up with Imogen, and isn't exactly pleased that she cheated and got pregnant with another man?"

I didn't know the last part. "She got pregnant? But she's only 15."

Adam sighed. "Yeah kind of a shame. She apparently had been seeing Owen for the past 3 months of her and Eli's relationship."

I looked down at my feet. "Wow and he really cared about her. I'm such a horrible friend."

Adam placed his hand comfort over mine. "You're not a horrible friend. Eli loves and cares about you so much."

My eyes widened. And looked up at Adam.

Adam moved his hand away to cover his mouth. "oops!"

"He really said that? About me?" I asked Adam with wide eyes.

"Well I don't know about the love part, but he told me that he cares so much about you and by love, I don't really know if he meant…you know?" He gestured in air quotes.

I sighed and picked up my latte.

"Clare I know you like him, and I think it's very sweet that you care so much about him, but don't be hurt. He will turn around and apologize. I'm sure of it."

I smiled. "Thanks Adam."

Adam smiled back. "Anytime."

I heard my phone go off. It was a text from Eli.

Eli: "Meet me at the school at 7:30 tonight. We need to talk."

XXXXX

**Continue? Yes? Reviews? :-)**


	2. First Talk

**Ok 4 reviews…hmm should I continue this? Suppose it's worth a try right?**

**Thank you Cliffhanger Girl, IHeartSprinkles, Eclarefanxxx and LuvIsInTheAir4Clare :-)**

**I'm giving a story shout out to "You Found Me" by the cliffhanger girl. It made me cry when I read it, and its getting better and better the more I read it :'-)**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: First Talk

Eli and I met that night at Degrassi. We both sat on the steps of the entrance to the school.

"So, you wanted to talk." I said awkwardly as I played with my entwined fingers, and looked down at them.

Eli looked forward avoiding eye contact. "Yeah. I do."

I rested my face into my hands, and started to sob. "Eli, please don't be mad at me. I'm sorry about earlier today."

Eli stayed silent.

I started to feel weird. It sounds like he hasn't at all forgiven me, and I don't even get why I'm here with him if he won't talk to me.

Before I could say something Eli finally spoke. "Clare. I asked you here for a reason."

I sniffed some of my tears back, and looked over at him as he spoke.

"Imogen cheated on me." He said with a stoned expression.

"I'm so sorry that happened." I said trying to hold back my sobs.

He ignored my apology and continued. "And she not only cheated, but she got pregnant, by Owen, and lied about it to me."

I can't believe someone as lucky as Imogen would take advantage of Eli like that. It just really makes me angry to see the boy who I wish to be with hurt by another woman who I know he loved.

Eli finally looked at me. He looked right into my eyes. "I feel so stupid Clare."

I placed my shaky hand on his knee. "You're not stupid Eli. It's not your fault."

Eli chuckled sarcastically. "Not my fault?" He smiled bitterly and bit his lip. "I gave just about everything I could to a girl who for the past 3 months cheated on me." His eyes formed tears. "But you know what I realized?"

I gave his knee a gentle squeeze. "What?"

Eli moved his hand up towards my face, and tucked a long curl strand behind my ear. "I had made the biggest mistake choosing her in the first place." He smiled small as he looked into my eyes.

I was confused. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"I wasted so much time being with Imogen. I thought she was the one this whole time, but I was wrong." He gently laced his fingers in my hair.

I still was a little confused. There's no way Eli could have feelings for me. We are too good of friends. "It's ok Eli. It wasn't meant to be, and "I'm sure it will get better." I smiled small.

Eli smiled a little wider. "Do you remember when we first met?"

I nodded.

"Clare, that very first day we met in 7th grade honors English class, I saw you sitting there, sad and helpless. Before I ever even met you I saw something special in you."

I looked right into his eyes, and parted my lips.

Eli continued. "It really killed me to see such an innocent beautiful looking young girl sad and scared. From that moment I started to feel a caring feeling I had never felt before."

I started to tear up again.

Eli removed his hand from my hair and folt his hands together. "To this day still, that feeling hasn't gone away."

I don't know what to say right now. "What are you saying?" I asked him as I removed my hand from his knee.

"This whole time I displayed more care for Imogen, the girl who I wasted 5 months with and got nothing but a slap in the face in return." He said bitterly.

I inched away slightly.

Eli then looked back at me, and scooted closer to me. "Those 5 months, I avoided the girl who I truly care about."

We gazed into each others eyes for a good minute. No talking or touching, but just gazing.

Eli broke the silence. "I want to make up for all of those times I wasted with Imogen, and spend that time and hopefully more to come after that with you." He smiled.

I blinked and shed one tear that shined in the moonlight. "I'd like that."

Eli chuckled softly. "Hey now no crying." He placed his thumb over my cheek, to swipe the tear away.

I laughed quietly. "So am I forgiven?"

"Only if you can forgive me." He smiled.

I smiled right back and stood up. "I think you're forgiven."

Eli followed me and got up, liking his arm as if he was about to escort me. "How about I walk you home?" He asked as we exited the campus.

I smiled and nodded. "That would be great." I laced my arm through his arm and we walked towards my house arm in arm.

XXXXX

**I know no real relationship…YET! Trust me there is WAYY more to come still! I'm trying to start this slow, cause not all first time relationships are just kissing and sex. So please give this a try ;-)**

**Reviews?**


	3. First Kiss

**Thank You so much to those who subscribed, added as a favorite, and reviewed this :-) I appreciate the love!**

**I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI! But if I did I would be married to Justin Kelly ;-)**

**LOL Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: First Kiss

_(Clare-15, Eli-16)_

Ever since we had that talk 3 weeks ago, Eli and I have been hanging out daily, and I have been falling harder and harder for him. Not to mention I feel that Eli and I have gotten closer.

Right now we are at Little Miss Steaks. We just finished dinner and I for one am feeling full.

Eli and I split a burger, and it was a huge burger.

"You want desert?" Eli asked as he was getting out his wallet.

I shook my head. "I think I'm good." I placed my hand over my stomach.

"I'm not buying that Edwards." He said with a smirk. "Hey HJ!" He called our waitress.

Holly J came over to us smiling. "Yes lovebirds?"

We looked at each other and we both blushed.

Eli spoke up. "I'd like to order desert for us."

"Sure what can I get you two?"

"Baked Alaska." We both spoke at the same time.

Holly J's eyes widened at the both of us answering. "Coming right up!" She left us.

XXXXX

That dinner was slightly awkward, but I was still happy to be with Eli. Whether he likes me more than a friend or not.

"You've been quiet all night." He said as we walked to my house. "Everything alright?" He asked stopping right in front of me.

I looked down at our feet and shrugged. "I'm fine."

Eli shook his head. "No, I know you too well." He tilted my chin up with his index finger, so our eyes would meet. "Talk to me."

I nodded and sat on the edge of the side walk. Eli joined and sat right beside me. "I'm scared."

Eli raised his eye brow. "Of what?"

"Of what happened with us. You're my best friend Eli, and I really don't want to lose you." I said slowly avoiding eye contact.

Eli looked puzzled. "Losing me? What makes you think…?" He paused and looked at my shaky hands resting in my lap and then back into my eyes.

I slowly looked up into his eyes.

We stayed silent and gazed at each other for a split second, until Eli slowly moved his hand to cup underneath my cheek, pulling my face gently towards his, and placing a light kiss on my lips.

He pecked my lips, and pulled back for a split second only to look back into my eyes. I shut my eyes, and once again felt his lips back on mine. This time he opened his mouth and I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip. I shyly opened my mouth kissing him back chastely. Our mouths were moving in slow but perfect motion. I just got my first kiss, and it was given by my first real crush.

Eli softly pulled his lips off of mine, and slowly moved his hand away from my face.

We both looked at each other just shocked at what had just happened.

I smiled at him and stood up.

Eli got up with me and we remained silent for the remainder of our walk to my house.

Once we finally got to my house, Eli wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a hug. I took no time to wrap my arms around him hugging him tightly.

We pulled back from our hug and Eli pecked my lips again. "Text me later?"

"Of course." I smiled.

We pulled away from our embrace and I walked inside my house. My stomach was doing back flips all over the place. I walked up to my room and sank right in my bed. I never in a million years pictured my first kiss to be anything like this. As awkward as it kind of was, I thought it was so special, and I am so happy it was Eli.

XXXXX

**Lame I know! Lol I promise things will get better…like I said, I'm taking things very slow with them, but their relationship WILL get WAY better as the story goes on! I'll try to update this tonight! Please review :-)**


	4. First Boyfriend

**Not so sure if I am going to continue this…it's not getting a lot of feedback, so if this chapter can at least get 6 or 7 reviews then I will continue. **

**Pretty exciting about Degrassi returning February 20th! :-) I also am going to the meet and greet! So I will be meeting the cast in Chicago! SO Excited for that:-D**

**Don't freak about Cake and Elimogen…I honestly don't think that they will last…so yeah!**

Chapter 4: First Boyfriend

It's been three days since Eli kissed me. Three days since I got my first kiss from the boy who I have a crush on. Three days since I was kissed by my best friend. I can't stop thinking about it. It was so amazing, and it's something I don't think I will ever forget about.

I sighed as I was typing up my English paper. I was lying my bed all tucked in under the covers.

All a sudden my phone rang. It was Eli.

I smiled and answered it. "Hey, Eli."

"Hey Clare, what are you up to?"

I twirled one of my short curls with my finger as I was typing and talking. "I'm typing up my English paper. Why, what's up?"

"Can I come over?" He sounded kind of frustrated, like he needed to get something off of his chest.

"Is everything ok?"

Eli breathed in through the phone. "I just really need to talk to you."

My face started to get warm and my breath hitched a little at the words. "Oh, umm, well, you could come over now." I shuddered.

"Ok great. I'll be there in ten." He hung up, and the line just went straight dead before I could say anything else.

I sighed and placed my phone down. What does he want to talk about? What if he likes me and wants me to be his girlfriend? Oh my god, if that happens I would be the happiest girl in the world. My first ever relationship. But who am I kidding?

I got up and paced back and forth. Maybe he's coming over to tell me the kiss meant nothing. Maybe he just kissed me because he felt sorry for me. I bet Imo…

I shook my head from those thoughts. "She is history Clare, he is done with her, and he always will be." I said out loud to myself.

I looked down at the floor finding a picture. I picked it up, and it was Eli and I. He had me in a head lock, and it was taken when I was in seventh grade and him in eighth, and we were at Eli's eighth grade graduation.

I smiled at the memory and sank on my bed.

"Clare?" I heard a knock on my door.

"It's open." I called out as I sat up on the edge of my bed.

Eli opened the door and leaned against the door frame with his signature smirk. He is just so sexy.

I smiled small and patted a spot next to me on my bed.

Eli walked over and sat next to me trying to scoot in, as I tried to keep my fair distance from him. I looked down at the floor.

"We haven't talked since, you know?" Eli gestured us both.

I finally slowly rose my head up and met my eyes with his. "Why did you kiss me?" I asked quietly.

Eli folt his hands together but kept his eyes at mine. "Because." He looked down at the floor then back up at me slowly. "I like you Edwards."

I froze completely and my jaw slowly dropped to the ground. "M-me? S-si-since when?" I stuttered.

"I have liked you ever since I saw you walk into that seventh grade honors English class. I saw something very special, and I have watched you grow from this helpless little sixth grader, to this much better and more confident ninth grader." He smiled, and un folt his hands gently resting his one hand on my knee.

I blushed slightly and placed my hand over his, moving it off of my knee and I looked back down at the floor. "I really like you too Eli." I said quietly.

Eli tilted my chin with his ring finger and without saying a word guided my face towards his so that our lips met. We shared another chaste kiss.

I pulled away, and gasped for breath, slightly hyperventilating at the overwhelming feeling I was getting in my tummy.

Eli moved his hand away from my face and scooted back slightly. "Are you ok?"

I nodded and stood up pacing back and forth again.

Eli got up and stopped me by grabbing me by the biceps and gripping them slightly but not too hard so that I was facing him. "You're scared aren't you?" He asked sounding agitated.

I blinked hard and bit my lip. "I don't know how I feel."

Eli guided me back to my bed and sat me down, he sat with me. "I know you haven't been in a relationship before."

I interpreted. "That's the thing Eli. I am not experienced, and I know you have probably been with way better girls than me." I sighed.

"That's not true Clare." He got down on the floor and kneeled in front of me, trying to keep as much eye contact as possible. "I've known you for four years, and in those four years, I got to know the real Clare Edwards." He moved some of my free hanging curls out of my face. "And I think any guy would be more than lucky to date her." He smiled and kept his hand in my hair. "Clare, I want us to be more than friends." He softly stroked my cheek with his thumb.

I stayed silent for a second but then found the right words. "Eli, will you be my boyfriend?" I asked him before the overwhelming tears came flooding out.

"Only if you'll be my girlfriend." He leaned in and placed a tender kiss on my cheek.

I smiled. "Of course."

Eli stood up and gave me the biggest grin I had ever seen on his face. He opened his arms to me. "Come here girlfriend."

I giggled but shed a few tears, and sunk into his arms. We shared probably the best hug ever.

We pulled apart and smiled. "I promise you that I will do all I can to make this the best relationship ever for you." He winked at me and placed a peck kiss on my lips.

I smiled and kissed him right back. "You're amazing Eli."

"I know." He raised his eyes up playfully.

I laughed and playfully slapped his shoulder. "Still smug as ever. That wont change will it?"

Eli wrapped his arms around my waist and shook his head. "Nope." He smirked.

I was in blissful heaven right now. The boy who I liked, my best friend since sixth grade, and only is now my boyfriend. I couldn't be any happier.

XXXXX

_**Coming soon to "First Times"**_

_**~I blushed slightly as he took my hand in his. Wow. Amazing.**_

_**~This is really getting more serious, I never expected us to get to this point.**_

_**~I sobbed in my pillow and threw my cell phone across the room. "HOW COULD HE?"**_

_**~ "Eli, I think I'm ready." I said as I slid my fingers down his bare chest.**_

_**(silence) Eli: "CLARE? OH MY GOD!"**_

_**Coming soon. Only from MadameDegrassi4587 ;-)**_

**Haha hope you enjoyed that sneak peak :-) but those aren't in any specific order so don't freak out just yet…haha!**

**Pkease review me your reactions/reflections ;-)**


	5. First Hand Holding

**So far this story is looking great! ;-)**

**Shout outs: sushi.23, ilovetaylorswift13, Jtbeauty, natalia.9614, My world of Eli, The Cliffhanger Girl, MadameDegrassi354, Kelsi cutie, & SIngleSwagg! Thank you guys for your reviews ;-) I promise I will PM as many of you as I can to get to know you!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: First Hand Holding

I was sitting in my English class, smiling to myself and looking down at my doodled notebook I was working on. I wasn't even listening to Ms. Dawes as she was lecturing about The Crucible. I was too busy drawling on my notebook.

"Clare+Eli" "Eli's Girlfriend" ""

I blushed at the last one. I know we have only been dating for like 2 days, but I just can't help but wonder.

"Miss Edwards." Ms. Dawes interrupted my thoughts grinning at me. "Mind telling me about Abigail's accusation towards Tabitia?"

I felt the back of my neck already heat up, and sweat was begging to form. "Uhmm."

Saved by the bell. Thank god. The class all got up, and Ms. Dawes continued. "All right class, now don't forget, there will be a quiz over chapters one through three, so study up!"

I pretty much ignored her, and just rushed out of the room. I walked down the hallway and was stopped by Adam.

"Clare Edwards, how it be?" Adam followed me by my side, and rested his elbow playfully on my shoulder, then moved it off.

I smiled and greeted him back. "It be good. I assume you heard?"

"That Imogen and Owen have become official. Trust me the whole school knows."

We headed outside and I stopped him. "Like I really care about that slut."

Adam and I laughed, until I felt someone push me to the ground.

"Oh I'm so sorry St. Clare. I was actually aiming for your bitch-ass mouth." Imogen kneeled down to my level and spit on me. "Have fun with Eli." She smirked and furrowed her eye brows raising one. "But not too much." She smiled spitefully and adjusted her glasses, walking back.

"What is your problem?" I heard Eli's voice.

""You know Elijah, I may have messed up, but I think you can do much better than that." She winked.

Eli was almost red in the face. "Don't you EVER touch her again." He walked away from her but then stopped again, and turned towards her. "And don't ever talk to me again. Go to hell." He spat, and then Eli headed towards me and Adam.

Adam helped me up, and pulled me into a hug. "You ok?"

I hugged Adam back. "She's…"

"Clare, Eli would never let that happen." He tried to comfort me.

I pulled back and smiled small. "How did you know?"

Adam smiled and pulled away slowly, kneeling down to gather his stuff. "It's a combination between your eighty texts you sent me and Eli's freaking out about making you happy."

I giggled and gathered my stuff, then finding Eli come towards us.

"Clare, oh I am so sorry she did that to you." He pulled me in for a hug.

I hugged him back and pulled him tighter to me, smiling. "Thanks, and don't worry, I promise I'm ok."

Eli kept his arm around my shoulder, and smirked leaning forward and pecking my lips. "Can I do the honor of walking you home?"

I blushed and nodded. "I think I'd like that."

"Ok, well I think I'm going to leave you two lovebirds to your fun. I got to go find Fiona and meet up with her." Adam then found Fiona and headed over to go escort her.

I looked up at Eli and kept my blush plastered on my face. "Let's go."

Eli smiled and un wrapped his arm from my shoulder.

I frowned at the loss of his arm wrapped around me.

Eli looked down at my hand and took my hand with his. He folt his hand with mine, lacing our fingers. He looked down at our entwined fingers and smiled, and then looked up into my eyes and smiled.

I bushed slightly as he took my hand in his. Wow. Amazing. I have never held hands with any boys before, and I must say it is such an amazing feeling, having someone you care about holding your hand.

Eli and I started walking down the street, and he looked at me noticing my blush on my face. "I know that I'm your first boyfriend, and I just wanted to let you know, that we won't do anything you aren't ready for. I promise we will take things slow if you want."

I smiled and took the courage of taking his other free hand in my free hand, the both of us facing each other. "Eli, you are doing great. And thanks for taking things slow." I squeezed our hands slightly.

Eli leaned in and gently kissed my lips, adding a little mouth with it. We both smiled and pecked our lips again, letting go of one of our hands, and re positioning our previous hand holding.

XXXXX

We finally reached my house. Eli and I had a very nice chat on our walk home, but sadly its time to depart.

He walked me up to my door and took both of my hands in his. He lifted them up to his lips and placed a gentle tender kiss on both hands. "That was nice."

I giggled and laced our fingers, moving our arms downward so that our elbows were straightened. "It was." I kept my eyes at his. "Thanks for being such a gentleman and walking me home." I said quietly.

Eli leaned in and placed a kiss on my cheek. "Anything for you."

We leaned in and kissed good bye and let go of each others hands, only to hug.

Eli pulled me tightly. "Call me later, and we'll discuss our first date?"

I hugged him right back. "Of course."

We pulled away and we departed.

I got into my house, ran up to my room and hopped on my bed, giggling out of joy.

"I can only imagine how my first date is going to be."

XXXXX

**Next chapter will be their first date…obviously;-P**

**Reviews?**


	6. First Cuddle

**My apologies for not updating this! I decided I am making this a random series of one shots rather than a formal story. Though it won't be that jumbled up I promise!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter ;-)**

Chapter 5: First Cuddle

I sat there on the couch, feeling awkward as ever, and almost felt as if I should just curl up in a ball and never come out again. This is all just surreal and kind of overwhelming. I have my first ever boyfriend over at my house, and we are both about to watch a movie together. I have no idea how this is supposed to work, and I really don't want to mess anything up.

I have seen my older step brother bring girls over and so called "watch movies" but I end up seeing Jake and who ever suck face on the couch.

Eli came into the room, holding a bowl of popcorn, and taking a seat right next to me. A smile crept his face as he looked at me. "Everything ok Blue eyes?" He asked as he set the bowl down.

I bit my lip and nodded slowly in response. "Never better." I answered.

Eli didn't look like he was having it. He scooted a little closer to me, resting his hand on my knee. "I know you better than that."

I decided to meet his gaze. If anyone I can talk to Eli. I mean after all he is my best friend of four years, and now my boyfriend. I can tell him anything.

Eli frowned and slightly bit his lip. "Are you scared?"

I slowly nodded. "I-I don't want anything to get messed up."

Eli gave me a puzzled response on his face. "Mess up?"

I sighed and shrugged. "I mean. I just. I…" I was about to stand up and leave, until I felt his hand move from my knee to my shoulder, signaling me to sit back down.

I looked at him with the same confused look he had given me, but sat back down.

Eli then scooted at the corner of the couch and leaned back enough for him to appear relaxed. "Come over here, I promise I won't bite." He said as if this were the easiest thing ever.

I gulped and slowly scooted next to him smiling small, as my body stayed stiff as a board.

Eli draped one of his free arms around my shoulders, causing chills to run up my spine.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I asked nervously.

"Clare, this is what boyfriends and girlfriends do when they watch movies." He smiled. "They cuddle." He said as he pulled me a little closer to him.

I blushed at the word cuddle. "It's just kind of new to me. I've never done this with you let alone a boy before."

Eli chuckled and rubbed his hand over my bicep. "Well, I promise I won't pressure you to cuddle, if it's too weird for you right now."

I shook my head and looked right at his eyes. "No, I have wanted to cuddle with a boy for the longest time, and I remember anytime you would cuddle with Imogen, I'd get very jealous and wished it could have been me in your arms instead."

"That was one of the sweetest things I have ever heard any girl say to me. My arms will always be open for you." He took his other arm wrapping it around me, and pulling me to lie on his lap.

XXXXX

_2 hours later_

About 2 hours into Harry Potter part 1 and I am resting my head on a pillow that is in fact on Eli's lap. His one arm is resting on my back, while the other hand is stroking my wavy auburn hair. His fingers in my hair made me feel so at ease, so relaxed. I didn't want him to stop.

I smiled and let out a soft sigh as he did this.

I head a chuckle. "Are you even watching the movie Edwards?" He asked as he continued to stroke my hair.

I shook my head and turned myself so that I was now lying on my back looking up at him.

He smiled and moved his hand that was stroking my hair to cup my cheek, and stroke his thumb over it. "You're just so adorable."

"Eli, I really like this." I said reaching my arms up to wrap around his neck. I pulled myself up to place a kiss peck on his lips.

He didn't hesitate to return the kiss, but after about 2 seconds of just a simple peck, I felt him wrap both arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

I smiled but then got thrown off, as I felt his mouth open. His lips traced my bottom lip causing my mouth to open slightly.

I started to feel a little weird feeling in my stomach as this happened. I broke away from the kiss, also feeling a blush cover my face.

Eli looked at me questioned by my action, but slowly sat back, releasing me from his grip.

I looked away and scooted off of him, breathing in a little loud. "Wow." I said breathless. I looked over at a confussed Eli, and smiled small revealing my blush covered face.

"I'm so sorry, was that too.."

I cut him off as I scooted towards him again and pressed my lips to his again. This time I opened my mouth, tracing his bottom lip, and wrapped my arms around him from under his shoulders. I felt his lips move into a smirk as we broke away from the kiss.

We both leaned foreheads together and closed our eyes smiling.

"Did you like that, Clare?" He whispered.

I nodded in response and hugged him tighter. "I really liked that."

Eli smiled and placed another peck on my lips, laying us both down on the couch. We decided to ignore the movie and just focus on the moment. Eli's arms were wrapped around my waist, as mine were wrapped around his neck.

We both still had a little space apart, since he knew that this was all new to me, and did so that way I wouldn't get uncomfortable. Us both not taking our eyes off of each other as well as the smiles not fading away, I broke the silence.

"I like this, and I am so happy to be sharing this with you." I said as I felt my blush grow back on my face. Gosh I got to quit doing that.

He moved his hand to tuck my curls behind my ear. "I like this too. I have a feeling you and I are going to make great cuddle buddies."

XXXXX

**No more promising what I'm putting in the next chapters, but I will try to focus more on this story!**

**Reviews?**


	7. First Neck Kiss

**Hey, so I kind of struggled with this one, but wanted to get creative at the same time! I hope you guys like fluff ;-)**

**Eclare is endgame.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: First Neck Kiss

It's been the most amazing ever 8 weeks with my boyfriend Eli. Hell it's so hard to believe that we've been together for almost 2 months!  
>Every time I am with him I blush and get the butterflies.<br>I've felt a lot change in myself too ever since we started dating. I've peeked out a little more, and have learned to be less shy not just around Eli but around others as well.  
>Although I just can't seem to shake off this one thing.<br>Eli and I have kissed both open and close mouthed many times, we hold hands all the time, and ever since that first cuddle we had, we haven't been all that shy about cuddling. But there's still so much I feel like I want to experience with him.  
>I don't mean sex. No no no, one I don't plan on doing that until marriage, and two I just don't think it's the right time to get that far. However there's still this part of me that craves a little more. I've seen it in movies, in real life, and just seeing it makes me really really want it.<br>Even though I am growing comfortable with Eli, I'm still scared to approach or for the most part even ask!  
>I tried to focus on my thoughts rather than finish my assignment but was interrupted as I heard a car pull up.<br>I got up off the couch, pinning my eye brows together in confusion as to wondering who it could be.  
>*knock knock* "Clare, it's me."<br>Eli! Oh that's right he texted me telling me he'd drop me off some of his moms soup. What can I say I love CeCe's cooking and constantly crave it!  
>I got up off the couch and opened the door, revealing a smiling Eli, holding the tin tube of soup.<br>We both leaned in and pecked lips. "Got your soup." he said handing me the tube.  
>I smiled and took the tube from him. "Why don't you come in?" I gestured the couch.<br>"No rentals tonight?"  
>I shook my head in response. "No, Glen and mom are at some fundraiser till 11."<br>Eli smirked and took my hand in his, walking us over to the couch. We both sat side by side, and that thought that I was just thinking before he came got right back into my head.  
>I bit my bottom lip and looked down at the floor.<br>Eli placed his hand gently on my knee, his eyes trying to meet mine. "Everything alright? You seem very deep in thought." he said concerned.  
>I just don't know if I'm ready for this yet. I really don't know, and I don't want things to get awkward if I say it.<br>"Clare, you know you can tell me anything?"  
>My head slowly rose up and we met our gaze. "I just. I don't want to sound awkward..." I stumbled and looked back down at the floor.<br>I felt his fingers stroke my wavy hair out of my face and tucked them behind my ear. "I'm your boyfriend." he said softly. He leaned in and placed a gentle peck at the corner of my lips. "I promise whatever it is you want to say it won't be awkward."  
>I smiled and bit down on my bottom lip chuckling. I immediately felt a blush cascade my face as I was hesitant of the words that would come out. I need to approach this a little more easily.<br>Eli looked confused at my chuckle but smiled.  
>"Eli, are you comfortable with me?"<br>His face remained confused but he answered. "Of course I am. Are you not?"  
>I shook my head immediately. "Actually, I am getting very comfortable around you." I smiled small and scooted a little closer to him. "I enjoy every moment we have together. When we hold hands, when we kiss, when we cuddle, our dates." I brought my shaky hand up to stroke my thumb over his cheek. "Every moment I grow closer to you."<br>Eli smiled placing his hand over mine that was stroking his cheek. "I feel the same way with you too Clare bear. I cherish ever moment we have together, and can't wait for more that's to come." He winked and laced our fingers.  
>I think I'm ready for this. "Can I ask you about something?"<br>He squeezed our hands. "Anything baby."  
>"Well I-I ..." I just feel so weird saying this. "I want to know what it's..."<br>"What it's?" he repeated trying to get me to talk.  
>I paused and decided to change this up a bit. "Would you mind if we did something kind of new?"<br>Eli just paused and let me finish.  
>"I was wondering if you'd maybe kiss my neck?" I said as I slowly smiled.<br>A wide grin came upon Eli's lips and he chuckled. "You're so adorable."  
>I blushed as I felt his arm wrap around my waist, pulling me closer to his embrace.<br>I felt his face come closer to my neck, and before I knew it I could also feel his nose come into contact with my skin.  
>I winced a little and tried to hold back my blush.<br>Once his soft lips touched my neck I felt chills run all over my body, causing my eyes to squint shut and as hard as I tried to cover my mouth a tiny giggle escaped my lips as his own lips tickled my neck.  
>Eli pulled away from my neck and smirked in victory. "Did you like that?" he asked teasingly.<br>I nodded quickly. "It tickled." I said sounding like a little four year old.  
>Eli's eyes and smirk headed back down to my neck. "Well, I like hearing you giggle, so..." he stopped talking and replanted his lips on my neck, placing tiny pecks up, down and all over my neck.<br>I giggled like a little girl and squirmed all over the place.  
>I really enjoy this and I don't even care if it tickles so much. It's my boyfriend just kissing me in a different way. An amazing breathtaking way.<br>Eli placed one long peck on my pulse and nuzzled his nose into my neck. I felt him sigh into my skin. "You have such a beautiful neck Clare. I'm glad I get the privilege of kissing it." he placed another kiss on my neck, causing another giggle to come out of me.  
>Eli abandoned my neck and touched our noses. "Miss giggle pants." He pecked my lips.<br>I giggled and kissed back.  
>I think after having experience this, I feel more confidence and comfortable arise in me, and I don't think I would rather share this with anyone else.<p>

XXXXX


End file.
